


When Peter Parker meets the Phantoms

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Jealous Luke Patterson, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Spidey Sense (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: In which Julie goes to New York's Midtown Tech and the phantoms tag along. Peter Parker's spidey sense tells him more than he should probably know.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 270





	When Peter Parker meets the Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I wrote it in half an hour, I'm sorry aha <3 I hope y'all like the idea tho!

Julie doesn’t necessarily enjoy New York City. She doesn’t like the humid cold, nor the fast-paced lifestyle everyone seems to have. She’s only been here once as a child when her mother was still pregnant with Carlos to visit Julie’s grandmother. Julie presses her lips together grimly. Yeah, let’s not think about that.  
“I fucking  _ love _ New York,” Flynn sighs happily as she slumps down on the hard metal chair in the main hall. Julie chuckles and sits down in the chair next to her. She eyes the phantoms quickly. When Julie had told them she was going on a field trip for an entire week they’d been bummed and it shouldn’t have been a surprise when they showed up at her school, bags packed and ready to go.   
“Are you alright?” She asks them quietly. The boys easily wave it off and smile at her.  
“Yeah, yeah, we’ll just sit in the back for now.”  
“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”  
“Promised.”

Julie turns back around before people might think her talking into nothingness becomes too weird. Her eyes meet with a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy wearing a slightly oversized Midtown Tech hoodie. He quickly averts his gaze, but she wonders if he saw.  
“Flynn-” she starts, turning to her best friend, but right at that moment the lights dim and the Tech’s school principal starts his welcoming speech. Julie smiles at Flynn.  
“Later,” she mouths.

-

“Uhm, eh, hi. C-Can I ask you something?” Julie freezes when she spots the brown-haired boy from the main hall earlier. He eyes her nervously, his gaze shifting past her every now and then. Julie ignores Luke’s jealous growl and she smiles politely.  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
“Well, uhm. Wait. Hi, I’m Peter. Peter Parker? I’m from Midtown Tech- if you couldn’t tell by my sweatshirt,” the boy - Peter - stumbles over his words. Julie laughs and smiles at him.  
“I’m Julie Molina, nice to meet you, Peter.” Peter gives her the most adorable smile and she has a hard time keeping her composure when she can hear Luke’s dissatisfied noise behind her back. Reggie snickers and Alex whispers something to Luke. She can’t hear it and if she doesn’t want to look like a lunatic, she better lets the phantoms be for now.

“So-” Peter tries and he sucks at his teeth. “-I don’t know how to explain this. Like, it’s gonna sound like I’m nuts. But… I have erm, a sixth sense? And I can sense like… Three entities around you?” 

“What?!” Reggie’s startled voice comes from behind her and he steps forward, extending his hand towards the Midtown tech kid. Peter immediately steps back and Julie smacks Reggie’s hand away.  
“Ouch! Oh- I’m sorry,” the phantom exclaims and Julie glares at him before turning her attention back to Peter. The tech kid is staring at her wide-eyed. Julie presses her lips together. There’s no help in hiding it from him now. It’s clear he already knows what’s up anyway.   
“I-... I’m sorry I didn’t think-”  
“Ghosts,” Julie whispers quietly. “They’re ghosts. I don’t know if ehm, you saw me perform?”

Peter’s eyes widen.  
“Julie and the Phantoms,” he shakes his head and chuckles. “Holograms- That’s clever.” He smirks. “Although we’re Midtown Tech. None of us believed you used a regular hologram projector anyways. We were already making bets on how you pulled it off.”  
“Peter, no one-” Peter shakes his head.  
“No worries. I won’t tell a soul.” He looks down.

“I know what it’s like to keep a big secret.”


End file.
